megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Man Xtreme 2
Mega Man Xtreme 2, known in Japan as , is the second and last X game on the Game Boy Color, released in 2001. The story of the game takes place between Mega Man X3 and Mega Man X4. Unlike the previous game, Mega Man Xtreme, this game doesn't work in the original Game Boy, being only for Game Boy Color. Story All over the world Reploids are having their programs (memories and personalities) suddenly erased, becoming like hollow shells. This phenomenon was named "Erasure". One day, the readings of Reploids in "Laguz Island" in the Southern Ocean had instantly vanished, and the Maverick Hunters X and Zero received the orders to investigate the island to attempt to determine what is going on and who is behind the soul erasures. Game modes X Mission and Zero Mission: In the beginning, only those two modes are available, where the player uses only one of the characters until the final stages, and the character not chosen can't use special weapons, but will have all their armor upgrades. Each character fights against four different Mavericks and a different boss in the end, and also has a different ending. After completing one of these modes, the player can save to continue the other character's mode, starting with the weapons from the bosses of the first mode chosen and any remaining DNA Souls. Like before, the character from the other mode can't use Special Weapons. Extreme Mode: After completing the two previous modes, this mode will be unlocked. It can also be unlocked by buying it for 2000 DNA Souls. Both characters are playable from the beginning, and all eight Mavericks from both modes will appear. However, only the character that defeats the boss will obtain his weapon, leaving the player to choose which weapons each character will obtain. This mode also has a rematch with the eight Mavericks, a fight against Sigma, and a different ending. Boss Attack Mode: This mode is unlocked after completing Extreme Mode, or by buying it for 2000 DNA Souls. It is a time attack against bosses. The player can choose between two paths. The right one is a fight against the eight Mavericks from this game, and the left one against the eight bosses from Mega Man Xtreme. Both X and Zero can use all eight weapons and all parts are available to them, but they don't have armor upgrades and Sub-Tanks. Maverick bosses First boss: Skullhead Mega Man X Mode: *Neon Tiger *Launch Octopus *Flame Mammoth *Volt Catfish Zero Mode: *Blast Hornet *Tunnel Rhino *Wire Sponge *Overdrive Ostrich Final bosses: (Reploid Research Laboratory) *Velguarder *Isaz and Sowilo *Soul Erasers: **Berkana (X only) **Gareth (Zero only) *Rematch with Mavericks (Extreme mode only) *Sigma (Extreme mode only) Boss Attack only: *Armored Armadillo *Chill Penguin *Flame Stag *Magna Centipede *Morph Moth *Spark Mandrill *Storm Eagle *Wheel Gator Trivia *This is one of two instances (the second one a secret in X5) in the X series that Dr. Light gives upgrades to Zero's armor. *The "Erasure Incident" is mentioned in part of the dialogue of Mega Man X6 (Specifically, when X is looking at Isoc's blank remains). *The "Reploid Research Laboratory" is called "Reploid Research Lavatory" in the first scene of the game. *All speeches have a quotation mark in the beginning, but none in the end of the quote. *If X's Giga Attack is used while he is on ladder, a glitch will occur. *Part of the gameplay involves switching between the two playable characters, apparently a precursor to the feature seen from Mega Man X7 onwards. *If the player hold the Select button while choosing the Boss Attack mode, X and Zero will start this mode with complete armor. See also *List of Mega Man Xtreme 2 enemies *Mega Man Xtreme 2 walkthrough External links *Rockman X2: Soul Eraser in Capcom's Japanese site. Category:Mega Man X games Category:Game Boy games